


Our Little Family

by Mischel



Series: Supernatural s12 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't feel like a part of the Winchester family, Coda, Dean makes sure they're all returning to the bunker, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Family, M/M, Mary wonders whether Dean and Cas are only friends, Missing Scene, a little bit humour, everyone is safe and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: When Dean, Sam and Mary get into the car, Dean realizes Castiel isn't there with them. He finds him by the truck he stole and makes sure Cas knows that the bunker is his home too and that he's a part of their family. In the meantime, Mary and Sam are watching Dean and Cas from the car. Hope you enjoy :)





	

They were allowed to leave the farm after that Mick guy sort of saved the situation. His offer to be friends though? Not a good idea. On their way to the car, Sam kept staring at Mary as if she was about to explode. She noticed it, Dean noticed it, and even Cas noticed it, but no one said anything because _this_ was their _mom._ Sam must have been pretty shocked to see her there, and after they'd make it back to the bunker, he would get his moment with her just like he deserved.

 

Dean closed the door as he sat down behind the steering wheel, watching who was the next to enter his Baby. Sam was hesitant at first, but after Mary decided for the backseat this time, he slid right next to Dean like usual, riding shotgun. Dean smiled and looked out, expecting one other person to appear so their little family could be complete.

 

That person was nowhere to be seen though.

 

Dean frowned and looked over Sam out of the car through the window. He could see the truck and a bit of the familiar trench coat hiding behind it. “Give me a sec,” he mumbled without tearing his eyes away from Cas, and opening the door.

 

He got out of his Baby and walked over to the other side of the truck that Cas used to drive there. He had no doubt that Cas wasn't the owner, but he found him just getting back into the car anyway.

 

“Hey, Cas.” He started, not really knowing how to start the conversation. All he knew was that Cas was family and he wanted all of them to go _home_.

 

Castiel paused, clearly surprised to see Dean. He closed the door again and walked over to him. “Dean,” he started, glancing at the impala behind the truck with hay. “I thought you're returning to the bunker.”

 

“We are,” Dean confirmed with a slight frown on his face. “I just... I thought you'd be coming with us.” He finally got out what he wanted to say and awaited Cas' reaction. Ever since he kicked Cas out of the bunker when Gadreel was in Sam (something he would never forgive himself for), Cas seemed to think the bunker wasn't his real home. But he couldn't be further from the truth.

 

“Well, it's your home.” Cas frowned. “I assume you want to be with your mother.”

 

“Well, yeah, but that place is big enough for all of us.” Dean argued. “It's your home too. You can stay of course... if you want.” He glanced back at Mary and Sam awkwardly sitting in the car in silence, waiting for him.

 

Castiel looked at the truck behind him and sighed. “I guess I can drive behind you then.” He said. It seemed to Dean as if Cas didn't want to go to the bunker with them. And he couldn't figure out why. He already told him he was family, why did he think they didn't want him in the bunker?

 

“Cas,” he sighed. Why didn't Cas want to stay? Why did he always have to leave? “You don't want to... Why would...” Dean couldn't even finish his question properly. The mere thought of Cas not wanting to be there with them... with _him_ , was breaking his heart.

 

Thankfully, Castiel seemed to understand what he wanted to say. “Dean, it's your mother.” He told him. “You are all Winchesters, you're... you're a family and I don't fit in with you. I'm an angel.”

 

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Cas, you _are_ a part of our family.” He told him. “And mom being back? That doesn't change the fact that you'll always have a place with us.” Dean looked up into Cas' blue eyes that were still full of doubt and he smiled at him. “I've set up a room for you. Both me and Sam have, a long time ago.” He confessed. “But you just never seemed to stay long enough to actually use it, and I thought that this time... maybe... you could.”

 

Castiel smiled at that. “If you want me to, I will.”

 

“I...uh... mom should see that you're a part of our family too.” Dean added. Then he looked at the stolen truck and frowned in slight disgust. “Hey, and get rid of that thing. It's hideous.” Before Cas could answer, Dean continued. “It's stolen, right? Well, I'm sure they can track it. Hey, maybe you could ride with us.” He smiled as he turned to Cas again.

 

“What about your mother?” Cas asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Mary was comfortable with him around, she seemed a bit wary of him.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “She'll be fine, don't worry.” He smiled as he put his arm around Cas' shoulders and together they rounded the truck, walking back to the impala. “Now come on, I can't wait to see your face when you finally see your room.”

 

Cas smiled at that. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Hey, no need to thank me, buddy.” He said as he turned to Cas one last time before letting go of him and opening the door. “You're family, and that's what family does for each other.”

 

With that, he sat back behind the steering wheel and closed the door, happy to see Cas sitting on the backseat right next to Mary.

 

“Finally, the all of us.” Sam smiled when he saw Cas was in the car with them, and Dean was very glad to hear that from his brother. Both Mary and Cas should see that they're both part of this family. No matter what.

 

“Alright, let's go home.” Dean started the car and they left the farm. He just hoped this wouldn't be one of those awkward silent rides, in which case, he'd put on some music. And if Cas and Mary started exchanging any embarrassing facts about him and Sam, well... he would have to play the music louder.

 

xoXÖXox

 

In the meantime, Sam and Mary were in the impala, waiting for Dean to come back. And as Mary realized, they were waiting for Castiel too. If the hug she witnessed between her oldest son and the angel was any indication, she knew they were close.

 

She was looking out of the window, watching Dean. It was clear he was talking to Castiel who was hidden behind the truck, and from what she could read on Dean's face, the conversation seemed quite serious. When it finally seemed they were coming back, she noticed Dean's arm was thrown over Castiel's shoulders and they were walking side by side, back to their car.

 

“Dean and Castiel seem to be good friends.” She said, knowing only Sam could hear her. She didn't expect the soft chuckle and a nod from him.

 

“Oh, you have no idea.” He smiled, looking at her through the mirror in front of him. “He doesn't want to admit it though, no matter how many times I've tried, and once we get back home I'm sure you'll understand.”

 

Mary was very confused by that. “What should I understand?” She asked, but the only answer she got was Dean already opening the door.

 

“You're family, and that's what family does for each other.” He said as he got inside the car and Cas opened the door next to her, smiling a bit awkwardly before she shifted to the other side of the car to make more room for Castiel.

 

“Finally, the all of us.” Sam smiled and in that moment, Mary understood. Castiel wasn't just a friend, he was _family._ He was the only one who was there for her boys when she wasn't, and for that she was glad. At least her boys weren't alone in this strange world full of the internet and monsters.

 

“Alright, let's go home.” Dean smiled at them in the mirror and started the car.

 

After a while, Mary turned to Castiel curiously. “So... tell me something I don't know about my boys.” She asked and smirked when she heard both Dean and Sam groan. Castiel smiled at her and began talking.

 

No doubt their ride back home would be full of interesting facts about Sam and Dean. (Mostly about Dean though.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not native speaker... I hope you liked it :)


End file.
